Power consumption is one of the challenges for future electronics. Reducing the subthreshold swing can reduce the supply voltage and the power consumption. In a conventional MOSFET, the minimum subthreshold swing is 60 mV/decade at room temperature, determined by the thermal energy of the carriers. This can place a limit on the supply voltage.
While the present invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, exemplary embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description of exemplary embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the embodiments above and the claims below. Reference should therefore be made to the embodiments above and claims below for interpreting the scope of the invention.